


When the killings are over

by Amber_Pheonix



Series: In the end I will be alone [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue doesn’t remember being an imposter, Brown is overprotective, F/M, M/M, Sequel to ‘I am imposter and this is my story’, This might make you cry I’m sorry, You won’t know who the imposter is this time, im just gonna say it now: the majority of the characters die, im so bad at writing tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Pheonix/pseuds/Amber_Pheonix
Summary: Blue, Orange, White and Red have joined a new crew and are on a new mission. However, Blue doesn’t remember anything of their previous mission and now a new killer is on the loose, and it’s only a matter of time before everyone, and everything is gone.Extract from chapter 3:I looked slowly up at the looming machine with all its panels and screens, a strange sense of dread had filled me, rendering me paralysed and frightened. I was hit by a painful wave of deja vu, of looking up at the scanner from a hospital bed, of feeling weak and ill, of having the guilty conscience of a killer and knowing I didn’t deserve my friend’s kindness, I heard my breathing go ragged and felt myself fall to my knees, I tried to stand up, to escape,but I couldn’t get out, I was trapped inside my mind, in a whirlpool of memories of pain and sadness, and not being in control of my own body, a victim to this strange sensation for what was an eternity before I was snapped out of it with a jolt by Red telling me to ‘Hurry it up over there’.
Relationships: Brown/Cyan, blue/orange
Series: In the end I will be alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053635
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Blue POV

It had been six days since we joined the new crew. The rest of the crew mates were. Cyan, Brown, Green, Black, Purple, Pink, Yellow and a new colour, Lime. Apparently something bad had happened on our last mission because they excluded the four of us (Me, Orange, White and Red) from their group and whenever we had come into the room all conversation had ceased immediately, we were outcasts, and I had no idea why.

Five days later an alarm blared out through the hallways, jolting all of us away from our tasks with a start. Someone had called the alarm, at first i had thought that someone had called an emergency meeting, I began to pause the download and go down to cafeteria but as I was walking out of the room I paused, the alarm sounded slightly different to normal, it was a sound that I didn’t think I had heard before...  
I looked over at red who had been doing card swipe next to me, he had thrown down his card and was rushing out of the room, I grabbed his arm as he ran out.  
“Hey! Red! Whats going on?” He looked confused  
“Don’t you remember this alarm from last missi- oh right no, you don’t, of course, sorry dude” I was the confused one now.  
“Soo, what’s the alarm for?” I asked Red, I was getting annoyed, why didn’t he just tell me?  
“Um, this is the alarm that sounds when someone finds a dead body.” I went deathly pale, no...  
“Oh no...” I looked up at Red in panic only to notice he was staring at me with a look of suspicion. I didn’t know why  
“Red? Why you looking at me like that?” I asked, confused  
Red looked even more suspicious “Um because last mission you were the killer and there was always a chance that we didn’t get all of the parasite out of you...”  
“What- What do you mean?” I was so confused, what was all this stuff Red was telling me”  
“Blue... Y-You really don’t remember anything do you?” Red looked cautious, I wished he would stop joking around, someone had just been killed for goodness sake!  
“What is there to remember!? All that happened last mission was that we were on a mission to Polus! That’s all that happened!” I was so annoyed, why couldn’t he just give it up?  
Red was silent for a moment, he was looking down at the floor, then he took a deep breath and looked back up at me.  
“Ok, we need to go now otherwise the rest of the crew will start getting worried, I need to talk to you later, after the meeting come and find me in Medbay.”  
He turned to go but I stepped forward and grabbed his arm.  
“Red what’s going on? Why can’t you explain now? It can’t take too long can it?”  
“Blue.. let go of my arm, we’re going to be late.” He shrugged off my hand and started walking down the hallway, leaving me standing in the middle of the corridor, confused and angry.  
I stood there for a bit, I couldn’t quite comprehend the conversation that had just taken place. I stood there for a bit before I realised that he was right, if I didn’t get to the meeting now people would start coming to look for me, so I took a deep breath and started running down the corridor towards the cafeteria. However, something about the way Red had told me about our last mission didn’t fit, I knew how he talked when he was joking, this hadn’t sounded like a joke, but nothing he had said made sense. I wouldn’t ever kill anyone, the very thought of it made me feel sick. No, I hadn’t killed anyone, Red was just joking around like always.

But the conversation stayed with me as I made my way to Caf, and the more I thought about it, the more real it became, until I wasn’t certain that it was a joke, I began to think that maybe he had been telling the truth-

maybe I really was a killer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I have no motivation to write this rn 🥲


	2. Chapter 2

As I expected, everyone was already standing or sitting, in the case of Yellow and Pink, Yellow had hurt his ankle that morning trying to get the toolbox down from a shelf and Pink was the one who had found the body, so she was a bit shaken.  
Orange spotted me as I jogged up to the table and waved at me cheerily, but there was also a slight relief in the wave.  
Aww so she had been worried when I was late, the thought made me happy, though I was a bit puzzled why. I sighed, yet another thing in this day that didn’t make sense.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, what did I miss?” I panted, arriving at the table, I smiled at my friends, Orange smiled back, White may have smiled but it was hard to tell, she wasn’t very good at expressing emotions and Red ignored me.  
I decided to let it pass for today, we had more important things to worry about.  
Brown cleared his throat in a way that told us that he still didn’t trust us, and was angry I was late.  
“So anyway, as I was saying before Blue made that big entrance” He looked pointedly at me, I looked down at the floor, the pattern was very interesting.  
“Pink here” he gestured to Pink, who was sitting very still next to Yellow “found a body in Reactor, Purple is dead.” He explained  
‘Wow, getting straight to the point’ I thought, classic Brown, doesn’t like backstory or ‘useless information’.  
“Hey hey hey, you said Reactor right?” That was Yellow, he looked up at Brown.  
“Yes, why?” Brown answered, his head snapped round to look at Yellow, his glare was intense.  
“Because I saw Cyan heading that way about 5 minutes before Pink found the-“  
“No, it isn’t Cyan, he was heading that way to meet me in security” Brown interrupted, he looked like he was about to kill Yellow for even mentioning that.  
“Ok chill dude, I was just saying..” Yellow looked shocked, he obviously hadn’t been expecting that kind of reaction.  
“Well your wrong, ok?” Brown retorted, the ok suggesting that we should move on.  
Orange and I glanced at each other then, her face suggested she thought Brown was acting suspiciously, and when she thought something she usually said it. I mouthed no at her while subtly shaking my head. She saw, looked at me in a bored way that said, ‘your no fun’ before turning back to the meeting.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and also turned my attention to the heated debate that was going on between White and Lime, who claimed she had seen White near Reactor at the time of the murder, White was holding her own very well I had to say, and honestly, I could never imagine her being an imposter, she was too nice.  
I laughed softly, this crew was insane, Brown with his stubbornness and his way of always defending Cyan, Yellow and his new habit of accusing everyone (he had now said that Lime was sus for accusing White) Lime and Pink who acted like children but were really the oldest of all of us, and of course my friends, who were crazy in their own way,  
But they were my crew, and I couldn’t stand the thought of anything bad ever happening to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these chapters are so short 😓

The meeting continued without many more huge arguments. When it was nearing to an end we decided that we couldn’t actually be sure who had or hadn’t been near the crime scene, as almost everyone had been accused of murder and it couldn’t have been the whole crew. It seemed that everyone acted recklessly in situations such as this so we couldn’t have been sure who was, or wasn’t telling the truth.  
As I was leaving I remembered what Red had said about meeting him in Medbay after the meeting, I changed my course of direction and headed towards where he would be waiting for me.  
It wasn’t a long journey, Medbay was just next to Caf so I only really had to walk out and into the next room, but it felt like a whole lifetime before I arrived, to see Red, White and Orange all staring back at me.  
“H-Hey guys, what are y-you all doing here?” I asked shakily, the way they were looking at me was creeping me out, they were looking at me like I wasn’t human.  
“Red told us about what happened earlier, and told us to come with him here to talk to you about it.” White sounded like she didn’t trust me, which was absurd, I hadn’t done anything wrong!  
“But why are we here? Why couldn’t we talk about whatever’s going on later, in the dorms after we’ve done all our tasks? And why do we even need to talk about anything..” I paused for a second, hesitating “what is going on!?”  
“Well, considering uh, yh, you know what don’t ask just... please can you do Medbay scan, you told me that was one of your tasks for today, so do it now please.” I was the most confused I had ever been in my life, for one, I did not remember telling Orange that I had Medbay scan today, but then again I was forgetting a lot of things recently, and for another thing, since when was Orange so stubborn?  
“Uh... ok?” I walked over to the scanner, shooting my friends what I hoped passed a frustrated glare.  
I looked slowly up at the looming machine with all its panels and screens, a strange sense of dread had filled me, rendering me paralysed and frightened. I was hit by a painful wave of deja vu, of looking up at the scanner from a hospital bed, of feeling weak and ill, of having the guilty conscience of a killer and knowing I didn’t deserve my friend’s kindness, I heard my breathing go ragged and felt myself fall to the floor, I tried to stand up, to escape,but I couldn’t get out, I was trapped inside my mind, in a whirlpool of memories of pain and sadness, and not being in control of my own body, a victim to this strange sensation for what was an eternity before I was snapped out of it with a jolt by Red telling me to ‘Hurry it up over there’.  
I was suddenly back in my mind and I was in control again, the sudden shock made me dizzy and lightheaded, the room was spinning and my legs wouldn’t work. The next thing I knew was lying face up on the floor unable to move, watching the lights pulse and distort while my friends stood by and watched.


End file.
